The research proposal involves 1) the measurement of the blood production and secretion rates of certain androgens, estrogens and progestins in perimenopausal and postmenopausal women with and without severe vasomotor symptoms; 2) comparing these data to similar data after the adrenal glands have been suppressed with dexamethasone; and 3) determining urinary excretion of free estrogens. From all these data determining ovarian function in perimenopausal and postmenopausal women, correlating ovarian function with vasomotor symptoms; and correlating estrogen production and secretion rates with the excretion of urinary free estrogens.